Davis Goes Home
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Sequel to Davis Goes Solo. Davis returns and saves the digidestined from Armageddemon, but new enemys are closing in on their targets. Can Davis help the others find their new partners or will the Darkness rule supreme? Rated T for laguage.
1. Final Teaser is here! Soon

**Third Teaser**

Wormmon, Armodillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Patamon fall off a building, onto Omnimon and onto the ground.

A cloaked figure and two knee high creatures appeared in a dense, unnatural fog. The two creatures begin to glow and then fly away as larger, more humanoid creatures.

"Those blasted Digidestined shall hold me back no longer! I shall find my way into the digital world!"

WarGreymon stood exhausted. He was alone facing tBeelzemon.

"You can't defeat me WarGreymon!" Beelzemon shouted. WarGreymon smiled.

"Then I'll die trying!" WarGreymon countered before charging at Beelzemon.

"It's hopeless!" T.K. said as he fell to his knees. Davis walks over and helps him up before punching him in the face. T.K. raises a hand to his face before throwing one at Davis. Davis ducks T.K.'s punch, but meats his knee. Davis' fist connects with T.K.'s face.

Three winged dinosaurs floated high in the sky. One was AngeVeemon, another was MagnaVeemon and he final one was UlforceExVeemon. The three nodded and burst into data.

"Where's Davis?" Kari asked. T.K. looked away. "No… he… he didn't..."

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE HOPE WHO WILL?" Davis shouted.

"I don't know what to do! Help me!"

"Just follow your heart. Let it be your guide."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It worked for me."

"You know, you really suck sometimes!" BlackAgumon said. Veemon snarled.

"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"We need a Miracle to beat this guy!" Yolei said in defeat.

"DID SOMEBODY ORDER A MIRACLE?" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone looked up and saw Davis and Ken on Imperialdramon.

"If you digidweebs are so righteous then… what do you fight for?" Lucemon asked.

"Er…" T.K. said from his spot behind Matt. "I guess we fight so much that we forget."

"So really, you are fighting a battle you can't possible win because a big blue dragon that belongs in a kids program and a senile old man tell you to!" Lilithmon said licking the blood off her nails.

"I-I can't give up!" Davis said as he reached out for the golden digiegg.

"DAVIS!" Kari shouted as a temple exploded.

"I finally understand…" Davis said as darkness consumed him.

"We can't kill him! He's human, like us!" Tai shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"My name is Raisuke, and you are Kari Kamiya." Raisuke said.

"I killed a Davis once; he had a Veemon and BlackAgumon with him." Raisuke said to the digidestined.

Raisuke's blood red eyes became a warm chocolate brown and his vicious smirk became a gentle smile as he fell backwards, his mahogany hair flowing gently behind him.

"DIGI-MODEFY!" He said as he swiped a card through a black and blue D-Arc.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Davis whispered as he left his life behind for good.

"It's over!" The four sovereigns fell to the floor. BlackWarGreymon and UlforceExVeemon smirked.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I'll always protect you…" Davis whispered in Kari's ear.

"Davis!" T.K. called. Davis turned and smiled.

"Take care of her." Davis said. T.K. nodded. The two embraced in a manly hug.

"Told ya…" Davis said as he coughed up blood.

**Davis Goes Home**

"Why me?" Davis asked himself as BlackAgumon and Veemon started to fight.

**Coming to Fanfiction . net…  
As soon as my laptop is fixed…  
Hopefully soon!**


	2. Letter to Readers

Dear Readers of Davis Goes Home

I have received word from my Dad's friend who currently has my broken laptop with my Davis Goes Home file on.

After over six months of patience… my laptop is almost fixed. He said I will be getting it back within the week.

Now, that means one of two things. Either I will post the first chapter of Davis Goes Home within the week, or I get to go nuts at my neighbour for lying. Either way, I win.

For all of you who waited patiently for Davis Goes Home, I ask you to wait just a little longer. Your patience shall be rewarded.

If, and it is a small if, I do not get my laptop back within the week… I will begin to write the first chapter from memory on my Dad's laptop, which I have been using ever since March, I think.

Scorchio Icefyre


	3. Chapter 1: A Miraculous Return

Ladies and gentlemen… you have waited a long time for this…

And for a while… even I thought that Davis Goes Home was only a rumour… never to be officially posted.

But then… something amazing happened.

For all of you who waited over a year for this… thank Shadow-Vanear.

Shadow-Vanear did what no-one else did. They contacted me and convinced me to get this up.

So for all you loyal fans of Davis Goes Solo… waiting for Davis to come home.

You wait is over…

My gift to all of you…

The Long awaited sequel to Davis Goes Solo…

I give you…

**Davis Goes Home!**

_Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not ever own digimon or the characters. Shame... On a happier note, season six of digimon is here. Waiting for Digimon Fusion Battles (as Toei has filed for a trademark on this name) to air._

Chapter 1: A Miraculous Return

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

It had been a whole year since he left. With his own free will he turned the girl he loved down and chose to stay in the digital world to find himself. Now, a whole year later he was ready to return to his home world. He was ready to reclaim his title of leader of the Digidestined. And most importantly, he was ready to return to her.

"DARK NETWORK!" A voice shouted. ExVeemon and a blue coloured Greymon were knocked down by an explosion. An orange monkey with an Elvis Hairstyle walked out of the smoke and smiled.

"Finally! I can destroy you Digi-rats! DARK NETWORK!" He shouted again. He summoned an orb of darkness in his hand and was about to throw it.

"DIGIVOLVE!" A male voice screamed.

"ExVeemon digivolve to Magnamon!"

"BlackGreymon digivolve to BlackMetalGreymon!" The monkeys attack bounced off of BlackMetalGreymon's helmet. Unlike MetalGreymon BlackMetalGreymon was blue with black stripes. His eyes were yellow, as was his hair. His armour was the same, as was his wings. Magnamon was the same as always, in Paildramon colours.

"Giga Destroyer!" The compartments on BlackMetalGreymon's chest opened and two missiles fired out at the monkey.

"Magna Blast!" The two attacks knocked the monkey back into a tree.

"I'll get you yet Digidestined! Nobody makes a fool of Etemon and gets away with it!" He proclaimed before jumping away. BlackMetalGreymon and Magnamon reverted back to BlackAgumon and Veemon.

"That was close." Davis said as he walked out into the clearing where the digimon were fighting.

"You're telling me Davish. We were almosht deshtroyed." Veemon replied.

"Lucky you arrived when you did." BlackAgumon added.

"Yeah… sorry about that by the way. If I'd known that Etemon was in the area before I would have sent you in your Ultimate forms for patrol and not champion." Davis said smiling sheepishly.

"Sho what did Gennai have to shay?" Veemon asked.

"He wanted to give me this." Davis replied showing his partners a device. "It's a detector for digimon activity in the human world. This way if the others need me I'll know beforehand and can be on my way." Davis said as he flipped a switch and it began to beep.

"Hey Davis?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know if there is a digimon attacking the real world?"

"It begins to beep."

"Like it is now?"

"Yep!"

"Are you going to do anything?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" The beeping stopped. "the others had it handled." The beeping came through the device's speakers twice as fast. "Okay… now we'll do something." Davis said before pulling out his black and blue D-4 and aiming it at the sky, while pulling the hood on his cloak up to cover his face.

X-XOMNIMONX-X

"SUPREME CANNON!" Omnimon shouted firing a blast at a giant spider-like creature it was hanging off by its sword. Smoke cleared and the monster was okay. It let off a blast at Omnimon, knocking it into a building that Gatomon, Patamon, Armodillomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon were on. The five digimon fell off the roof and bounced off of Omnimon and onto the floor.

"Omnimon couldn't even scratch it." Tai said with wide eyes. Sora grabbed Tai's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Tai…" Sora began.

"I know." Tai replied. He knew what she was going to say. They couldn't defeat Armageddemon. He was going to destroy everything in his path… starting with Kari and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

X-XUNKNOWNX-X

About a mile away, the centre of the city began to fog up unnaturally. Inside the fog, three figures appeared. Two were waist height on the third. The third figure held up a device and the other two began to glow. When the glow died down, the three were gone.

X-XHIKARIX-X

Kari looked up at Armageddemon in fear.

'This is it.' She thought. 'I haven't got to go on that date with Davis yet.'

X-XUNKNOWNX-X

Two figures flew through Odaiba at high speed trying to get to the source of the battle as quick as possible. People in the crowded streets below watched in awe as they flew overhead towards the pier. One was black, the other a dark blue. Nobody noticed the cloaked figure following them on foot.

X-XHIKARIX-X

Armageddemon was slowly advancing on Kari. He was on a destructive rampage and Kari was in his way. Armageddemon began charging a blast in his mouth to fire at Kari.

"Tai! Do something!" Matt shouted at his best friend. Tai tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as his sister was about to be destroyed before his eyes.

A cloaked figure ran out into the path of Armageddemon and grabbed Kari before rolling with her out of danger. Armageddemon let off the blast and destroyed the spot that Kari was in just moments ago.

"ULTRAFORCE FIST!" A familiar voice shouted. The dark blue figure flew in and punched Armageddemon with a draconic fist. Armageddemon was sent a few feet into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Izzy shouted.

"TERRA DESTROYER!" A new voice also shouted. A tiny sun came from above and slammed into Armageddemon sending him crashing into the ground. He began to stir to look at his attackers. When he caught sight of them he growled angrily. One was a dark blue dragon-looking warrior with spiked black shoulder pads and ten black angel wings. He had an X on his chest and a black gauntlet on his left arm. The other was also a dragon-like creature. He had the same shoulder pads and the same gauntlet, only on both arms. All of his armour was either black or gray and had some yellow on his horns. He had a helmet which was gray and had two bent horns at the sides towards the back and one straight horn at the front. His eyes were yellow and he had a black shield on his back. They were UlforceExVeemon and BlackWarGreymon. The cloaked figure walked over towards the two digimon after helping Kari up. He held a black and blue D-4 in his right hand.

Armageddemon stood up and glared at the two newcomers. The others watched on in awe as the three did battle.

X-XUNKNOWNX-X

No one, not even himself, knew that his Digivice was glowing in a faint light as the battle raged on. He was checking his partner who was down. The light began to dim when the battle heated up.

X-XARMAGEDDEMONX-X

"He's one of 'them', guys. Knock him back to Rookie." The cloaked figure said looking at a gadget with six digimon on the screen. Armageddemon was one of the five digimon. BlackWarGreymon was another, but he had the crest of miracles over him. The other four were shaded out and blurred.

"Sure thing." BlackWarGreymon replied.

Armageddemon fired blast after blast at the two mega digimon who just avoided it easily. UlforceExVeemon smirked as BlackWarGreymon blocked another blast with his shield. He crossed his arms over his chest and his smirk became a feral grin.

"DARK CROSS!" He shouted as he moved his arms and a black beam came from the X on his chest. It hit Armageddemon in the face and moved him back. BlackWarGreymon smirked now and started to spin as fast as he could.

"BLACK TORNADO!" He shouted as he became a long black tornado that went in for the kill. Armageddemon fired another blast that hit BlackWarGreymon, holding him in place. UlforceExVeemon started to rise higher into the air with his wings forming a black cape.

"Time for me to go for a little... ULTRA DIVE!" UlforceExVeemon yelled as he dived for BlackWarGreymon surrounding himself in a black cocoon of energy. At the last second he changed his course to the blast from Armageddemon as the two started to push it back. They succeeded and went straight into Armageddemon knocking him into the air and as he fell back down he began to glow and shrink. He landed on Cody as not Armageddemon, but as Keramon. Cody's Digivice was knocked out of his hand and landed next to his head. It was then he saw that his Digivice was now greyish-blue (the colour of Keramon) and yellow. He moved Keramon off of him and picked it up noticing that it was glowing light in the direction on Keramon. The light became a beam that hit the evil digimon. Keramon's eyes opened as the light subsided.

"Ow... what happened to me? The last thing I remember is being reborn and then hit by a virus again." He said in a soft voice which surprised everyone. He looked at Cody and realisation grew on his face. "You're Cody! My partner!" He said in a happy tone. Cody and Armodillomon looked angry and the others looked confused. The cloaked figure smiled as BlackWarGreymon and UlforceExVeemon landed next to him. He looked down at the device and noticed the crests of Knowledge and Reliability begin to blink over Armageddemon.

"Seems that I'm not the only one with a second partner." He said loud enough for his partners and Kari to hear. She recognised the voice and began to hug him tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"I missed you so much!" She said with tears of happiness in her eyes. The cloaked figure began to hug her back and a smile could be seen beneath his hood. The two digimon next to him de-digivolved back into Veemon and BlackAgumon and smiled at the scene in front of them. Everyone looked at the figure and Kari in happiness and confusion.

"Is that who I think it is Izzy?" Mimi asked her boyfriend. Izzy shrugged and continued watching the two.

"I love you." Kari said in complete bliss. The cloaked figure smiled.

"I know." He replied. "And I love you too."

"Is that..." Joe began but was cut off by Matt's hand over his mouth and a nod. Then Matt whispered in his ear "Let them have the moment." Joe nodded as Matt moved his hand watching as the two went in to kiss when suddenly...

A loud smack echoed around the currently demolished street. The cloaked figure was on the ground clutching his left cheek and Kari was standing over him with her hand out.

"THAT'S what you get for leaving me alone for a year!" She shouted angrily. She then knelt down and kissed him on the lips. "And that is for coming back like you promised." She said as she pulled away and pulled his hood down. She stared into his soft brown eyes for what seemed like eternity when a cough pulled them out of their trance. Tai was standing next to them with a questioning look in his eyes. Kari blushed and got up helping up the new boy. He walked over to Tai and they hugged like two brothers would if seeing each other for the first time in a long time would.

"Welcome back Davis." Tai said as they broke the embrace. Davis smiled. His hair was now longer and he had it pulled into a small pony tail.

"It's good to be back, better then being Gennai's apprentice for months. He is a slave driver." Davis said as he noticed the others looking at the little black dinosaur standing next to him who was coughing into his hand a looking at Davis expectantly. "Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is my second partner BlackAgumon." Davis nodded at BlackAgumon who smiled a toothy grin.

"How do ya do? Long time no see huh?" BlackAgumon said as everyone's jaw dropped. Veemon began to laugh.

"S-s-se-second partner! How is that even possible?" Izzy asked. Davis passed his D-4 to Izzy.

"The D-4. Gennai told me it reacts to the second partner. For example…" Davis picked up Cody's Digivice which he had dropped when Davis revealed that BlackAgumon was his second partner. "Cody dropped this when Keramon landed on him. According to Gennai… the colour of the D-4 relates to the colours of the partners." Izzy nodded and looked over to Cody and Keramon. "I'm not the only one. Cody has Armodillomon and Keramon." Davis said smiling as everyone turned to face Cody. Izzy was still in shock.

"But that's not possible!" He shouted. Davis nodded.

"Usually, but with a D-4, it is possible. Only two types of Digivice can provided enough power for two partners. Willis' D-2, as Gennai calls it, was an upgraded version of your Digivices, where as mine and Cody's are upgraded versions of Kari's, T.K.'s, Yolie's and Ken's D-3's. They act exactly the same, but they boost more power for the new second partners who we have to find. It is really difficult dealing with the both of them sometimes though. Especially seeing that when Veemon was reborn he became short-tempered and his lisp became worse." Davis said smirking. Izzy was still shaking his head muttering "not possible" over and over again.

"Well as fun as this is... we really need to go home. It's late enough as it is and Dad's going to be worried sick if I stay out too long." Matt said looking at the group.

"I suppose I should get back to kicking the monkey all around Server." Davis said before taking his D-4 back, giving Cody his D-4 and turning around.

"Wait, did you say monkey?" Joe asked. Davis' smirk faltered.

"I did indeed say monkey, I think he's an Elvis fan." He said shrugging. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Joe and Mimi paled.

"Etemon..." Joe said with a slightly shaken voice. "He terrorised us while we searched for our crests until MetalGreymon got him. After that he came back as MetalEtemon and terrorised Mimi and I while we were separated. He fought with Puppetmon a little, and we escaped and found Leomon who had managed to digivolve to his mega level SaberLeomon. But then MetalEtemon found us and tried to kill Mimi. Leomon jumped in the way and was injured. Zudomon and SaberLeomon destroyed MetalEtemon before SaberLeomon was destroyed. He still hasn't returned in Primary Village yet." Joe said sadly remembering their good friend Leomon. Everyone bowed their heads a little in respect for Leomon. Davis looked at the group sadly.

"Gennai told me that he came back immediately and was sent to guard the secret of Miracles. Piedmon got him... a year ago. Piedmon absorbed him... he can't come back." Davis told the group sadly. Mimi sobbed into Izzy's shoulder, Joe, Matt and T.K. looked at the ground sadly while Tai held Sora as she cried. Kari stood with Yolei, Ken and Cody who had never met Leomon and didn't know what to feel. After a few minutes, the sobbing and crying had mostly stopped (Mimi was still letting off a sob every now and again.) Davis turned and aimed his D-4 at the sky.

"Wait... where are you going?" Kari asked walking up to Davis. Davis turned his head to her.

"Etemon is still out there. I need go and finish him off before I can return." Davis said as a dense unnatural fog began to form in front of him, BlackAgumon and Veemon. Gatomon ran up to Davis and Kari.

"Take me with you. Etemon's only an Ultimate... Angewomon can help." Kari said. Davis smiled sadly.

"What about your family?" He asked. Tai stepped forwards.

"Mum and Dad know about the digital world and the digimon. I can explain that Kari went to help out Davis in protecting it so he can come home." Tai suggested.

"I'm coming too!" T.K. said stepping forwards with Patamon in his arms. "I got stuck with explaining to your parents why you weren't coming home. I don't want to be the one to say you came back, didn't see them and left again." T.K. looked towards Ken, Yolei and Cody.

"I want to see if Keramon really is my second partner. Besides... I still need to give the goggles back to you Davis." Cody said pulling the goggles off his head and passing them back to Davis while Armodillomon and Keramon stood next to him. Ken smiled as he walked forwards.

"You think I'll miss out on going on an adventure with my best friend? Maybe I can redeem myself some more in the eyes of the digimon." Ken said with Wormmon climbing onto his shoulders. Yolei sighed.

"Fine... you win. Count me in as well." She said as she walked forwards with Hawkmon flying behind her. Tears began to fill Davis' eyes.

"Guys..." He said. Kari hugged him.

"It'll be just like old times." Kari whispered in his ear. "Only this time we'll listen to you." Davis laughed as he broke the hug and turned to the fog. It was moving closer to the group.

"Err... I guess I'll tell Mum that T.K. has gone to save the digital world again." Matt said.

"I'll tell Mr. and Mrs. Ichijoji that Ken went camping unexpectedly and asked me to pick him up some clothes so they don't worry about him." Izzy added.

"Well... Mimi and I can say that we are taking Yolei on a spar weekend with Kari and Yolei will borrow some of Kari's clothes." Sora suggested.

"That leaves me with telling Cody's grandfather that Cody has gone to save the world. Great..." Joe complained. The group laughed as the new Digidestined were absorbed by the fog.

"Well... better get to it." Tai said before he kissed Sora goodbye and turned to walk home, while Matt, Mimi, Sora and Joe walked together and Izzy headed for the train station.

X-XDIGIWORLDX-X

T.K., Ken, Cody and Yolei landed with a thud, while Davis and Kari landed on their feet. Kari giggled when she saw the bundle that the group had landed in.

"Ow... this hurts more then coming out the computer." T.K. commented.

"Yeah... you need to get used to this kind of travel." Davis said rubbing his head.

"Then why did Kari not fall down?" Hawkmon asked. Davis shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't get that far in my apprenticeship with Gennai." The group, minus Davis, BlackAgumon and Veemon all fell to the ground.

"You mean to tell me that you spent how long as Gennai's apprentice..." Cody asked.

"Five months." Davis interrupted.

"You spent five months as Gennai's apprentice and you didn't bother to find out about this method of transport?" Cody finished. Davis smiled and nodded.

"I knew I could use it and that was all that mattered to me. I did read the possible consequences, but growing a tail was worth it. So much quicker then the Digiport and also easier to access." Davis said before turning to the forest next to the group. "Right... time to get down to business. Last time I saw Etemon he was around this area." The group looked around.

"So, he'd have to be around here somewhere right?" Cody asked. Davis turned to the smaller boy. Cody had grown a little since Davis had stayed behind in the digital world. He now stood at the height of Davis' chest.

"He could be close to the edge of the sector, but other than that, unless he is hunting something he doesn't like to change sectors." Davis replied.

"He changed which sector he always changed sectors when we were here the first time around." T.K. commented.

"He was hunting you and the others during your original adventure. Why do you think he sought out Mimi and Joe when he came back as MetalEtemon? At this point in time he is hunting me. As far as he knows I am still in this sector. He will not leave unless I do." Davis replied.

"So should we split up to search each possible area?" Yolei asked. Davis shook his head.

"No. Etemon is not a pushover. He can stand up to BlackMetalGreymon and Magnamon at the same time. If we split up he'd take out the weakest first before slowly making his way up to Cody and I. Going alone or in groups of two is suicide. If we split into two groups of three we could hold him off until the others arrived and we managed to finish him off for good. The best thing to do is to make it seem like we are on our own, and when Etemon jumps in to attack, the rest of us jump in and destroy him." Davis replied. The others looked at Davis wide-eyed.

"When did you get so good at strategy?" T.K. asked. Davis chuckled.

"Around my second month of being Gennai's apprentice. The first two months were basically playing chess and other strategy games. The next two were learning about every digimon to the extent of the Digimon Analyser. The last month was basically learning as much about the Digiworld as I could. It was near the end I found the Digital Fog." Davis replied.

"So you know more then Izzy about the Digiworld?" Cody asked. Davis nodded.

"Err… sorry to break this up… but guys…" Patamon said. The group turned to look at what the flying guinea pig was looking at and T.K. paled. Standing there, in all his glory, was the most evil bastard in the Digiworld's history.

And with the slight blinking sound coming from Davis' pocket, Davis also began to pale, for different reasons.

Devimon was back. And he was someone's second partner.

**What will the Digidestined do now that Devimon had returned? Who is Devimon's partner? Find out next time on Davis Goes Home!**


	4. Chapter 2: Rematch of the Digi-Century!

So… I was sitting around, doing nothing on a snow day, when I decided to go through all my stories, see if an inspiration came to me to write some more.

And it was then I noticed…

I had already written the next chapter of Davis Goes Home…

So… apologies for not putting this chapter up sooner.

_Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not ever own digimon or the characters. If I did, Taiora and Dakari would be a reality, as it should have been. So… here is the chapter…_

Chapter 2: The Rematch of the Digi-Century!

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

_Last time on Davis Goes Home:_

"_Err… sorry to break this up… but guys…" Patamon said. The group turned to look at what the flying guinea pig was looking at and T.K. paled. Standing there, in all his glory, was the most evil bastard in all of Digiworld. _

_And with the slight blinking sound coming from Davis' pocket, Davis also began to pale, for different reasons. _

_Devimon was back. And he was someone's second partner. _

Devimon's white lips began to twitch, before he smiled evilly and looked into T.K.'s eyes.

"They said the smallest would destroy me. Now I'm back." Devimon said. T.K. looked back into Devimon's eyes defiantly.

"Devimon… why won't you die?" T.K. asked angrily. His eyes were filled with hate. Devimon began to laugh.

"Why? Because I'm a digimon! We're reborn in primary village whenever we're destroyed." Devimon replied. T.K.'s hand tightened around his Digivice, which he'd gotten out upon seeing Devimon.

"Patamon… digivolve!" T.K. commanded. Patamon nodded before he, and the Digivice, began to glow.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" The six winged angel stood opposite Devimon with his Angel Rod in hand.

"You fools. I may have been destroyed by Angemon the last time, but now I am far too wise to be stopped by the likes of him." Devimon taunted.

"Angemon stopped you before! He'll stop you again!" T.K. replied.

"Angemon had to give up all his energy to stop me. Even if he destroys me, all the experience he gained from this cycle will be gone and he'll need to wait if he wants to digivolve to champion again. Meanwhile, I'll be reborn again and I will also grow strong enough to become a champion and I'll seek you out once more. Thus starting a vicious cycle of hatred in which we both destroy each other at the cost of each other." Devimon countered. "Face it Digidestined, I am too strong to be defeated by Angemon." Davis, although he was pale, smirked.

"We don't have to destroy you with Angemon. We don't even need to destroy you." Davis then held up the device which showed the second partners. "This little device shows six digimon. Three of them are shown. Two of them are the second partners of two of us. You, the third, are not. Therefore, if we defeat you together, your partner can use his Digivice, which will have upgraded, to remove the evil influence of your own attack, returning you to normal." Davis then looked at T.K. sadly.

"Davis… who is Devimon's partner?" Yolei asked in fear. Davis closed his eyes.

"This world has a cruel sense of humour." Davis replied. Devimon smirked before suddenly leaping at Angemon and knocking him into a tree. Angemon slid down the trunk and landed on his rear, sitting against the very object he was knocked into.

"ANGEMON!" T.K. shouted. Devimon raised his palm to Angemon.

"DEATH HAND!" A black version of Angemon's Hand of Fate was launched at the angel digimon. Angemon began screaming in pain as his body was blocked from the Digidestined's view. Davis snarled and gripped his digivice harder.

"Veemon digivolve to…"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…"

"ExVeemon!"

"BlackGreymon!"

The Digidestined looked at BlackGreymon and ExVeemon as the two charged at Devimon. Devimon smirked and flew into the air, avoiding the two goliath champions.

"Vee Laser!" The golden beam shot from ExVeemon's chest at Devimon.

"Nova Destroyer!" BlackGreymon fired a green version of Greymon's Nova Blast at Devimon. Devimon merely raised his hands to the assault.

"Death Hand!" Twin black beams connected with the attacks and cancelled them out, shooting down and smashing into the two digimon.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"AQUILAMON!"

"STINGMON!"

"ANKYLOMON!"

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

Devimon looked at the new champions and the armour digimon in amusement. He raised a single palm to them and fired his black beam at them. The three champions and the armour digimon were all knocked down to the floor. Keramon glared at Devimon, and Cody's D-4 began to glow.

"KERAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" All the Digidestined looked at Keramon in curiosity. No one had ever seen Keramon's champion form.

"CHRYSALIMON!" Keramon had digivolved into what appeared to be a blue cocoon with six tentacles sprouting from its back and a stinger sprouting from where a human's rear would be. It also has a blue version of Infermon's head tucked into its body surrounded by bone spikes. "DATA CRUSHER!" The tentacles shot at Devimon who began to fly intricately to avoid the attack until it managed to clip his wing, forcing him to the ground. "UNCONNECT BUSTER!" Chrysalimon's head quickly shot out of its body and fired a blast at Devimon before equally as quickly reattaching to his body. Devimon rolled out of the way of the blast and fired his beam at Chrysalimon, who was knocked back down to Keramon.

"Fools… I cannot be defeated by the likes of you. You see… like ExVeemon and BlackGreymon, I too was reborn a year ago. And I followed their example and trained myself. However, I was not restricted to a few hours of training before I was required to hunt and destroy control spires. I am just too strong for your digimon to defeat!" Devimon stated. Davis closed his eyes.

"In their current form… yes. But…" Davis opened his eyes and gipped his digivice hard as it began to glow.

"ExVeemon digivolve to…"

"BlackGreymon digivolve to…"

"Magnamon!"

"BlackMetalGreymon!" Magnamon shot at Devimon, only to be knocked into a tree. BlackMetalGreymon took full advantage of this and charged into the fallen angel. Devimon simply dodged and tossed BlackMetalGreymon into Magnamon by his tail.

"Even Magnamon and BlackMetalGreymon can't defeat Devimon." Yolei said in shock with wide eyes.

"Not on their own! GO, STINGMON!" Ken replied.

"Stingmon digivolve to Dinobeemon!" The dinosaur-armed insect flew into the battle, only for Devimon to pick up BlackMetalGreymon and slam him into Dinobeemon. "Okay that wasn't part of the plan." The insect then sighed in relief as BlackMetalGreymon rolled off of him.

"We're going to need to digivolve if we are going to help Angemon." Aquillamon stated as he stood up.

"Then let's do it." Ankylomon added. Nefertimon de-digivolved to Gatomon and nodded. Kari's, Cody's and Yolei's Digivices began to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Ankylomon digivolve to…"

"Aquillamon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Triceramon!"

"Parrotmon!"

Devimon took no time in charging at the three Ultimates, grabbing Triceramon's horns and tossing him into Angewomon.

"SONIC DESTROYER!" Parrotmon's attack hit Devimon and pushed into back into a tree. Triceramon then stood up as his horns began to glow.

"TRI-HORN ATTACK!" The dinosaur digimon charged at Devimon, only for Devimon to leap out of the way. Triceramon impaled the tree, getting stuck in a comedic fashion. Devimon snarled before unleashing his attack at the Digidestined. Angewomon, however, was faster than Devimon and blocked it with her Heaven's Charm. Devimon snarled again, not noticing as Magnamon flew at him.

"MAGNA PUNCH!" Devimon was lifted into the air by Magnamon's swift uppercut. Devimon, however, quickly balanced himself out in mid-air, only for BlackMetalGreymon to smash him back to the ground with his claw. Dinobeemon quickly ecovered from his earlier defeat and looked at Devimon.

"MASQUERADE!" Dinobeemon then launched at the recovering Devimon and attacked him viciously. By the time the onslaught had finished, Devimon looked like he was about to be destroyed.

"Foolish mortals… I cannot be defeated." Devimon then spat out blood, much to the shock of the Digimon.

"I think a Woodmon said the same thing once right before we defeated him." Angemon said before pulling his fist back. "HAND OF FATE! EIGH!" The golden beam connected with Devimon's chest sending the fallen angel digimon into a tree.

Devimon wasn't quite finished yet though. He quickly moved towards Angemon with his claw glowing red. Angemon simply rotated his staff and lobbed it at Devimon. It connected. Devimon fell backwards, finally defeated, as the staff which had ricocheted off the fallen angel's head spun in mid-air, before Angemon caught it.

With the battle finally over, the digimon de-digivolved into their rookie forms, with Armadillomon falling to the floor as he did so. The Digidestined ran over to their partners as Devimon began to glow and shrink.

"Hey T.K.… I think that something is wrong with Devimon." Patamon said looking at the small purple imp that Devimon had become.

"Davish… did Devimon de-digivolve? Ish Devimon really a partner to one of the digideshtined?" Veemon asked. Davis nodded.

"Yeah… Devimon is a partner to one of us… and he did de-digivolve. He is now Impmon if I am not mistaken." T.K. slowly approached the rookie levelled imp.

"Davis… who is Impmon's partner?" BlackAgumon asked. T.K. knelt down next to Impmon and tentatively reached out to him.

"I think we're about to find out…" Davis stated as T.K. touched Impmon. Nothing happened.

"So… not T.K. then." Ken said as he picked up Wormmon.

Suddenly T.K.'s D-3 began to glow. When the glowing stopped, the white part of his digivice had turned purple. Almost instantly afterwards, a beam of light shot out of the digivice and hit Impmon, waking the small rookie from his daze.

"Owowowowow! Don'tcha know not to smack people in the head you flying pig? Especially not with big sticks. Sheesh! 'Don't worry' he says. 'This will be easy as pie.' Why I oughta knock that monkey's teeth down his tail." Impmon said rapidly before stopping and taking a deep breath. "So… you're my partner Goldylocks? Didn't I try and kill you? Twice?" T.K. blinked. Patamon blinked. Kari blinked. Gatomon blinked. Ken blinked. Wormmon blinked. Yolei blinked. Hawkmon blinked. Cody blinked. Armadillomon blinked. Keramon opened his eyes and blinked. Davis, Veemon and BlackAgumon were rolling around laughing the arses off. "You find something funny gogglehead?" Davis stopped rolling around laughing. Veemon and BlackAgumon began to laugh harder.

"All in favour of destroying T.K.'s second partner?" Davis asked. Every hand except Veemon's and BlackAgumon's was raised. No-one could figure out how Wormmon raised a hand. "The ayes have it. Who wants to barbeque Impmon?" Again, all the digimon except Veemon and BlackAgumon raised the hand.

"WAIT! Don't destroy me! That's stupid you mong! How would you like it if I destroyed one of your partners?" Impmon asked.

"Wouldn't be fussed really. They're both idiots." Davis replied simply. Veemon and BlackAgumon stopped laughing and walked up next to Davis.

"Why do you want to destroy me! Keramon was evil as well." Impmon said terrified.

"Keramon was under the influence of a virus… what's your excuse?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Me? Oh… I'm just an insufferable prick." Impmon replied. "But I'm also one of you." Patamon sighed.

"He has a point." The 'flying pig' stated. Davis huffed in annoyance.

"Fine." Impmon smirked and started to dance. "But T.K. has to keep him under control." Impmon stopped dancing.

"Mong." Impmon shouted at Davis.

"Are we going to have to deal with this the rest of our life?" Kari asked.

"Pretty much." Gatomon replied. The group, minus Impmon sighed.

"Can we get back to Etemon now?" Cody asked. Impmon looked at Cody with interest.

"You mean Elvismon?" Impmon asked. Everyone looked at the imp. "You know… the Elvis impersonator monkey digimon, who is officially called Etemon. The same guy who hired me to kill you." The group nodded.

"Yeah… he's hunting us right now." Ken replied.

"Well… Etemon has an Orgremon, a BlackGatomon and a Kudamon all ready to attack you at a moment's notice." Impmon said. "You're going to need me to protect you." The group blinked. They blinked again. And then they burst out laughing.

**Will the Digidestined be able to defeat Etemon and his soldiers, Ogremon, BlackGatomon and Kudamon? Will Kari and Davis interact more next chapter? Why does my mouth taste like chicken when I haven't eaten chicken in a week? How much Woodmon would an Ogremon chuck if an Ogremon could chuck Woodmon? Can you feel the love tonight? Will Harry Potter ever realise that he is meant to be with Hermione/Cho/Fleur/Susan/Daphne/(Inset female Harry Potter character name here)? Am I too sexy for my shirt? What is the meaning of life? Why does my dad say that seven is the answer to everything, when it is blatantly not? Why am I asking all these pointless questions? Find out next time on Davis Goes Home! **

**Well… probably not. I mean… the Harry Potter thing is Fanfiction only… Ogremon already said the Ogremon Woodchuck joke… No-one knows why my mouth tastes like chicken (I even asked God. I'M AN ATHEIST!)… I blatently am too sexy for my shirt (several thousand people snort)… You can't feel the love tonight because I ate it (maybe that's why my mouth tastes like chicken)… The meaning of life is to live… and I am asking these questions because I am bored. **

**See ya next time.**


End file.
